


Chocolate Banana

by Malingshu



Series: Late Night Dessert [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink, Food Kink, I am sorry chocolate banana lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, The chocolate banana is not a literal chocolate banana, food innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malingshu/pseuds/Malingshu
Summary: Huang Zitao finally gets Wu Yifan as his lover, but there are some things that have been bothering his mind.





	Chocolate Banana

**Author's Note:**

> The plot idea and "chocolate banana" title is from [mjieonis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjieonis/pseuds/mjieonis)  
> Betaed by [krisuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisuwu/pseuds/krisuwu) who always supports my weird ideas  
> <3

“You finally got a boyfriend! Congratulation, your ass is back in action.”

 

“Shhhh! Baekhyun!” Tao hisses and flicks his eyes around the coffee shop, making sure that nobody is listening to their vulgar conversation.

 

“Relax, Tao. Nobody is judging us for being gay. It’s a modern world.” Baekhyun says nonchalantly and takes a sip of his macchiato.

 

“Yeah, but they’re going to judge us for talking about vulgar things in public places.” Tao takes a last scan of their surrounding before turning his eyes back to his best friend. It’s been a while since the last time they talked to each other over a cup of coffee like this, but it seems that nothing has changed about Baekhyun’s dirty mouth. 

 

“It’s not vulgar, Tao, it’s the truth. You’re not a student anymore, you’re an adult. What else are you going to do with your boyfriend if it’s not having sex? And just by first glance, everybody knows you take it up in the ass, so there you go.” Baekhyun makes an _ok_ sign with his fingers.

 

“No, it’s—well, I guess you’re not wrong…” Tao slumps against his seat and blows out a small sigh.

 

Seeing the gloomy reaction, Baekhyun puts his cup down and looks at Tao. “Alright, what’s really the problem with your relationship?”

 

“It’s not really a problem, it’s just… I think it’s just me being paranoid…” Tao scratches his head, looking unsure about his own thought.

 

“Knowing you, I’m sure it’s all in your head, but tell me anyway.”

 

Despite being overly blunt most of the times, but Tao knows he can confide in his best friend when it comes to relationship stuff, including his sex life and everything. As much as he knows, Baekhyun has been dating Chanyeol for years and they are what Tao defines as relationship goals.

 

Chanyeol is a daddy-material and Baekhyun is a kinky little thing, so together they make a perfect match. Meanwhile Tao, who just started dating Yifan few months ago, is still lacking in a lot of aspects. He _is_ kinky, but he isn’t sure if he can satisfy Yifan with it. Sometimes Yifan does something beyond his expectation and Tao just ends up spreading his legs and crying out for his _daddy_.

 

It seems that he can’t do something beyond Yifan’s expectation, something that can take him by surprise and impress him.

 

“What if he gets bored of me?” Tao rests his head on his palm and sighs heavily.

 

“Wait, you’ve been dating your boss for like four months, right?”

 

“Almost five.” Tao looks down at his coffee. “It’s just… we only talk about work stuff when we’re at the office – which I understand completely, work is work. I do go to his house on weekends but it’s just sex… like you know, he just comes at me and pulls me to the bed and does the deed.”

 

“…What else do you want him to do? I thought you said he’s super good in bed?” Baekhyun raises a questioning brow.

 

“He is! I always see stars whenever he’s deep inside me!” Tao looks up to Baekhyun with bright eyes.

 

Baekhyun bites the inner side of his cheek and flicks his eyes to the side, seeing a scandalized-looking elderly woman staring at Tao with a hand placed against her chest.

 

“I don’t get it. Where is the problem?” Baekhyun flicks his eyes back to Tao, ignoring the poor lady.

 

“Our sex always ends up with him pushing me down and fucking me until I can’t remember my name… don’t you think it might be boring for him?”

 

“That’s what he likes, Tao. Why would it be boring for him?” Baekhyun frowns, growing even more confused

 

“I don’t know. He’s handsome and popular even among guys. I’ve seen some of the young executives blatantly flirting with him. There are a lot of guys who would line up for him and if he gets bored with me… he might just go to them…” Tao chews his bottom lip and shrugs.

 

“Ah, I get it.” Baekhyun nods, finally getting the point. “You are insecure.”

 

Tao bites his lip harder before nodding his head slowly, deciding to be honest now.

 

“Tao, don’t you trust him?” Baekhyun coos, feeling a little pity for his best friend after figuring out what’s really on his mind.

 

“I do, it’s just… I’ve liked him for so long and we finally started dating not long ago, so it still feels unreal for me.”

 

“You don’t have to feel that way. You’re attractive, Tao. Remember how many guys you rejected when we were in university? Or how about your previous bosses who always tried to grope your butt?”

 

“Oh God, don’t remind me.” Tao makes a gagging face when he recalls those old men who used to be his bosses before he worked for Yifan.

 

“What I’m saying is, there must be something that makes Yifan attracted to you and you have to believe that. He is rich and handsome and all perfect, but you’re not bad either.” Baekhyun says with a reassuring nod of his head.

 

“Thanks, Baek.” Tao flashes his best friend a small smile before taking a sip of his coffee, frowning when he realizes how cold it has become.

 

“You know, if you’re so scared of him getting bored, maybe you can spice up your bedroom activities with something?”

 

“Like what?” Tao whips his head immediately, eyes gleaming in anticipation. Baekhyun has a dirty mind, so his ideas for sex are mostly kinky and exciting. Tao is sure it’s one of the reasons Chanyeol is so crazy over Baekhyun and he wants Yifan to be crazy over him too.

 

“Hmm, last week I baked some chocolate cookies, but I melted too much chocolate so we took it to the bedroom.”

 

“You ate the melted chocolate in bed?” Tao blinks dumbly.

 

“Oh yeah, we did. We poured the chocolate on each other’s bodies and licked it off, and then we had sex. I mean, the sheets are pretty much ruined, but it was so hot. I should buy some cooking chocolate and do it again.” Baekhyun darts his tongue out and swipes it over his lips.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Besides, dark chocolate is a natural aphrodisiac. Not only you get to taste the chocolate and his hot body, but you also get turned on in the process. I call this sex play: _chocolate banana._ ” Baekhyun snaps his fingers, looking so proud over his idea.

 

“Wait, where does the banana come from?” Tao frowns, seemingly confused.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

“You’re telling me that you missed the appointment I had with Mr. Kim this afternoon?” Yifan asks, eyes staring sharply at his secretary.

 

“I’m terribly sorry, Sir. I was careless and it just slipped my mind.” Tao bows apologetically, cursing himself for making such a stupid mistake. He can’t believe he managed to let such an important appointment slip. This isn’t like him.

 

Yifan sighs exasperatedly and leans back against his seat. The CEO clearly looks unhappy and Tao knows he has to make it up. He claims to be a good secretary and Yifan trusts him for that, but he ends up letting him down.

 

“I—I can rearrange the appointment, Sir. I’m going to contact Mr. Kim’s secretary and—”

 

“Enough.” Yifan cuts off sharply and Tao winces at the harsh tone. “You are dismissed for today.”

 

“Excuse me?” Tao stares wide-eyed at his boss.

 

“Go home for today.” Yifan turns away and stands up from his seat with an exasperated look on his face.

 

“But Sir, it’s still four in the afternoon and you have an event tonight in the _Hyatt Hotel_ with—”

 

“I don’t trust you to handle anything right now. You’re making a mess today and I need you to clear whatever is inside your head so you can focus on your job. I won’t be kind enough to tolerate another stupid mistake like this next time.” Yifan cuts off again and walks to the window, refusing to look at Tao’s hurt face. “Go home, Secretary Huang.”

 

Tao takes a deep breath and tries to blink away the tears in his eyes. It’s completely understandable for Yifan to be angry because of how incapable he is, but it still hurts to be told so harshly, because Yifan is more than just his boss. They’re still inside the office and he is Yifan’s secretary now, so he shouldn’t let his feelings affect him like this, but he has always been a sensitive person at heart.

 

He thought Yifan would be a little softer regarding work because they’re lovers now, but it’s clear that Yifan takes his work very seriously.

 

“I am so sorry, Sir. I will not make such a careless mistake anymore.” Tao bows once again before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

 

Yifan turns over his shoulder and watches as the door closes. He sighs heavily before turning to the window again, staring at the view outside.

 

Tao holds back the tears in his eyes as he makes his way down the hall. There are some employees glancing at him and it makes him even more ashamed since it’s obvious to everybody that he’s crying because of Yifan. While it’s not an unfamiliar sight to have Yifan’s secretary crying in the office after being scolded, Tao isn’t anything like the previous secretaries.

 

Yifan has told him that he is different from all the secretaries he had before this. Yifan said that he is diligent and very capable of a lot of things and Tao takes pride in it. He is so angry at himself for making such a stupid mistake just because he is busy thinking about his own insecurities he has regarding their relationship.

 

Tonight, Yifan is attending a big event where a lot of executives will gather. Tao knows the people who are going to attend the said event and one of them is a young director from a famous architectural firm. Tao also knows that the young director has been eyeing Yifan every time they bump into each other.

 

Once he steps into the bathroom, he quickly pulls out a couple of paper towels and wipes his tears with them. He looks at himself in the mirror and notices how messy he looks right now with a red nose and tears in his eyes. How pathetic it is for him to look like this just because of a little scolding from his boss.

 

Suddenly, the bathroom door swings open with Luhan stepping in. Tao reflexively turns to him after hearing the sound, but quickly turns away and wipes his tears again.

 

“What’s wrong?” Luhan walks over with worried look in his eyes.

 

“I made a stupid mistake.” Tao sniffs and throws the papers into the bin.

 

“Yifan yelled at you?” Luhan tilts Tao’s chin to make the younger face him.

 

Tao nods weakly as a fresh set of tears drip from his eyes. Luhan quickly reaches over to pull another paper towel and dabs it over Tao’s cheeks to wipe his tears.

 

“I’m sorry, he can be such a dick sometimes.” Luhan mutters softly, feeling bad for the younger secretary.

 

“It was completely my fault. I’m so angry at myself.” Tao sniffs, his voice quivering at every word.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up too hard. I’ve seen your work and I know you’re a great secretary. Yifan knows it, too. No one is perfect, and it’s normal to make a little mistake once in a while. Yifan is just too much of a perfectionist with his work that he becomes a dick whenever someone makes a mistake.” Luhan coos and pulls out another paper towel for Tao.

 

A minute passes by until Tao’s tears finally stop. Luhan smiles in satisfaction and throws all the paper towels in the bin before washing his hands. “I can’t believe Yifan would make his boyfriend cry at work.”

 

Tao feels himself blushing a little at the words. “I took it to heart. It’s not his fault.”

 

“See? And you’re still defending him.” Luhan throws his hands dramatically, splashing some of the water to Tao’s face. “Oh, sorry.”

 

“No problem.” Tao pulls out another paper towel and dries his face with it.

 

“Anyway, are you going to the event tonight? Sehun is going with me and Yifan is going too, right?”

 

“Oh, no… I’m dismissed for today so I won’t go to the event…” Tao presses his lips tightly and shakes his head.

 

“It’s okay. You can just come with me. I’m sure the food is good.” Luhan says encouragingly.

 

“No… It’s okay, I need to buy some groceries anyway. I haven’t gotten the time to do it since I have been working late every day.” Tao smiles appreciatively at the kind offer.

 

“Oh, alright then. I guess you can take a break today.” Luhan nods in agreement before stepping away. “Well, if you don’t mind, I’ll do my bathroom business now”

 

“W-Wait, Sir.”

 

“Yes?” Luhan stops and turns around with questioning eyes.

 

“Do you perhaps know about the best brand for dark cooking chocolate?”

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

“See you on Monday.” Luhan waves his hand with a smile before getting into the car. Sehun shuts the passenger door and nods at Yifan before getting into the driver seat.

 

Yifan watches as Luhan’s car drives away before he starts up his own car engine. As he waits for the car to warm up, he scrolls through the notifications in his phone and sighs when he doesn’t see Tao’s name on it.

 

Honestly, he shouldn’t be surprised after what he did to Tao in his office few hours ago. He knows Tao is a capable secretary, which is why he still keeps the younger around until this day, but it’s not like him to make such a careless mistake. It irks Yifan off because he has noticed Tao’s odd behavior since two weeks ago, yet his lover refused to tell the truth when he asked.

 

Now that it’s even affecting his work, Yifan can’t help but to be pissed off, though he is starting to regret his actions now. He shouldn’t have scolded Tao so harshly.

 

The event is great, the food is good and the place is nice. Tao should have been here with him and they could probably have grabbed a little drink after this, but here he is sitting alone in his own car.

 

It’s Friday night and Tao usually comes to his house to spend the weekend with him, but after what happened today, Yifan doubts his lover will come to his house tonight. 

 

Sighing heavily, he runs a hand through his hair before driving his car out of the parking lot.

 

When he reaches his house thirty minutes later, he unlocks the front door and stops when he hears some noises coming from the inside of the house. The lights are on and when he listens closely, he realizes that the noise is coming from the kitchen. With his heart flipping in joy, Yifan strides towards the kitchen to see his lover, only to freeze when he sees what Tao is doing.

 

“Oh, welcome home.” Tao smiles innocently, holding mixing bowl in his arm and a whisk in his other hand. There’s melted chocolate inside the mixing bowl, but Yifan’s eyes aren’t focused on that.

 

Who would even bother to look at the mixing bowl when Tao is wearing a black apron with nothing underneath? Yifan’s mouth is hanging open as he stares Tao from head to toe, scanning over every inch of his exposed skin.

 

It actually takes a few seconds for Yifan to turn his eyes back to Tao’s face. “…What are you making?”

 

“I’m just melting some chocolate.” Tao answers brightly as if there isn’t anything wrong with his current appearance.

 

“…Yeah, I can see that.” Yifan clears his throat and puts his bag on the dining chair. “Are you planning to bake something?” 

 

“No, not for baking.” Tao puts the mixing bowl on the kitchen island before walking to his lover. “I want to use this chocolate on you, _daddy_.”

 

The look on Yifan’s face changes as soon as he hears the last words. He can clearly catch the sultry tone on Tao’s voice and the mischievous look in his eyes. Honestly speaking, Tao is probably the only person who can turn him on this fast without even touching him.

 

“Yeah? How are you going to do that?” Yifan mutters and starts taking his suit off.

 

“I’m going to get you naked first, daddy.” Tao takes the suit in his hand and puts it aside before coming back to unbutton Yifan’s shirt.

 

The elder smirks and leans back against the kitchen island, hands resting on the marble top as Tao undoes the buttons one by one. When Yifan’s body comes into view, Tao yanks the shirt open and places his hand against the other’s chest, touching the bare skin.

 

Chuckling lightly, Yifan sneaks his hands down to grab Tao’s ass and pulls the younger closer against him. Tao gasps when he feels Yifan’s growing bulge pressing against his own. He hums in delight as Yifan starts kneading his cheeks.

 

“I thought you wanted to get me naked, baby?” Yifan whispers in Tao’s ear before giving his butt a playful slap.  
  
Tao wriggles away from Yifan’s hold and proceeds to unbuckle the elder’s belt. Once his pants are undone, Tao lets them drop to the floor as his eyes lock on the evident tent in Yifan’s underwear. It already looks so big under the cloth and Tao can’t help but to pull the length out with his hand.

 

Yifan takes a quick breath when Tao curls his fist around his cock. He looks down to see Tao staring at his cock with a hungry look in his eyes, as if it’s a meal he is going to have after starving himself for the whole day.

 

“Daddy, I want this.” Tao whines and looks up at his lover with pleading eyes.

 

Yifan thinks it’s adorable when Tao gets so eager about having his cock and he can never bring himself to say no, especially when his baby is pleading like this.

 

“How do you want it?” Yifan tugs the corner of his lips into a small smirk.

 

“I want to drip chocolate all over this, and then I’m going to eat it as my dessert for tonight.” Tao purrs as he starts moving his hand, stroking the length slowly.

 

Yifan’s eyelids flutter at the touch and he brings his hand to cup Tao’s cheek. “Say the word, baby.”

 

“ _Please_ , daddy. Please let me pour the chocolate all over your cock and let me suck it. I need my dessert, daddy. I want it so much in my mouth.” Tao begs shamelessly, eyes dark in lust.

 

“There you go, baby.” Yifan coos and places his hand back against the kitchen island. “It’s all yours.”

 

Grinning happily like a child, Tao quickly grabs the mixing bowl. He takes the whisk out and carefully drips the chocolate over Yifan’s engorged length. When the first drip of chocolate touches his cock, Yifan flinches as if surprised.

 

“Are you alright?” Tao quickly looks up to him, sounding a little worried. Baekhyun said that this play is safe for both of them, but he can’t be so sure about it.

 

“It’s still a bit hot. You just melted it not long ago?” Yifan asks, but there doesn’t seem to be any discomfort in his face.

 

“Y-Yeah, is it still too hot? I’ll clean it up.” Tao gasps and looks around the kitchen, but Yifan stops him.

 

“No, continue.”

 

Hearing the words, Tao nods his head and proceeds to drip more of the chocolate. Yifan’s cock is hanging heavily between his legs, so some of the melted chocolate ends up dripping on the floor, yet Tao has never seen anything so hot. The tip of Yifan’s cock in glistening with precome and Tao can’t wait to find out how it will taste with the chocolate.

 

After the length is pretty much dripping with chocolate, Tao quickly puts the bowl aside and gets on his knees. He wastes no time in taking the cock into his mouth, not wanting to let any of the chocolate drip to the floor. Yifan hisses when Tao gives him a hard suck as soon as he has him in his mouth. 

 

It tastes kind of funny. There’s the sweet taste of chocolate, yet it’s a little salty, too. The smell of chocolate is thick, but Yifan’s musky smell is also strong enough to hit his nose. This feels so new for him, but it excites him, it burns him up with desire.

 

Yifan’s breathing gets heavier as Tao bobs his head. He braces himself against the kitchen island with one hand while his other hand is holding Tao’s head, switching between running his fingers through the black hair or pulling on them. He can see the chocolate dripping all over the floor and some of it is staining Tao’s lips. It looks like Tao is eating a dessert for real. 

 

Tao always looks good having his mouth stretched around his cock like this, so pretty and adorable.

 

“Does it taste sweet, baby?” Yifan chuckles, albeit a little breathes.

 

Tao lets out a muffled noise and sinks his head deeper, giving Yifan a _yes_. The elder grunts at the action and starts thrusting his cock into Tao’s mouth with his hand guiding the movement. Tao lets out some muffled noises, yet his grip on Yifan’s hips tightens.

 

“Baby, you’re so good…” Yifan rolls his head back with a pleased sigh, feeling the pleasure pooling in his stomach.

 

It’s getting a little harder to breathe for Tao with Yifan fucking his mouth like this, but he isn’t going to stop, not until Yifan comes inside his mouth. He wants to show Yifan what he is capable of because he has failed to be his good secretary today. Tears are burning behind his eyelids and Tao convinces himself that they’re caused by his arousal.

 

“I’m going to come.” Yifan grits through his teeth and looks down at Tao. “Can you take it all, baby? Can you not let any of it drip to the floor?”

 

“Mmmh...” Tao replies eagerly and tries to suck harder, wanting to show Yifan how ready he is.

 

With his eyes shut, Yifan pushes Tao’s head down his cock for the last time before spilling himself. Tao lets out a muffled moan, but he sucks it obediently until there’s nothing else to spill. He pulls away once he is done and licks his lips clean, tasting some chocolate with his tongue.

 

When he looks up, Yifan is still catching his breath and Tao is glad that he can leave his lover breathless like this. It’s a play he learns from Baekhyun and he wasn’t sure if Yifan would like it, but after seeing him like this, Tao knows he did a good job.

 

“I’ll store the melted chocolate in the fridge.” Tao wipes his mouth with a hand and stands up to his feet.

 

Before he can grab the mixing bowl, Yifan suddenly yanks him by his arm and pushes him against the marble top. Tao can hear something falling off the kitchen island, but his eyes are focused on Yifan who is hovering above him.

 

He knows how this is going to go. Yifan is going to kiss him, and then he will spread his legs and stretch him with anything he can use as a lube. Then Yifan will slide into him and fuck him until he can’t remember anything else. In the end, Yifan will carry him to the bed and tuck him in before taking care of the business he’s supposed to do.

 

“No, no, wait.” Tao stops Yifan with a hand against his chest when the elder leans to kiss him.

 

Yifan looks bewildered, but he stops dead in his tracks. Tao’s eyes seem to widen slightly, as if he just realizes what he did, and he slowly removes his hand from Yifan’s chest.

 

“What’s wrong?” Yifan asks softly. Tao shakes his head and opens his mouth to answer, but Yifan shoots him a warning look. “Don’t lie to me.”

 

Tao bites his bottom lip and looks away. “Do you think… you might get bored of me?”

 

“…What?” Yifan blinks at the abrupt question.

 

“I mean we keep doing the same things even since we started this relationship… you’d take me on a date and pay for the expensive meal, and then we will come back here to make love and you’ll put me to sleep afterwards…”

 

“You… don’t like all of it?” Yifan stutters, looking very shocked at the conclusion he gets from Tao’s words. 

 

“No, I do like it.” Tao cuts off before Yifan’s mind can wander too far. “It’s just you have been spoiling me and taking care of me all the time. Even in bed, the only thing I do is spreading my legs while you’re doing all the work. I feel like you might get bored of me someday…”

 

“Tao, where do you even get these absurd ideas?” Yifan sighs softly.

 

“Last month where we were attending an event, I saw a young executive talking to you. I knew he was flirting with you and I also saw him slipping his number into your suit pocket. When we arrived at your house after the event, I took the paper from your pocket and threw it away when you were taking a shower.” Tao mumbles, eyes still looking elsewhere.

 

“You don’t trust me?” Yifan gently tilts Tao’s face back to him.

 

“I do, but… the men around you have the same status as yours, but I have nothing. I don’t own a business and I don’t have a powerful family to back me up. I’m just here because I was lucky enough to pass the interview.” Tao admits honestly.

 

During his school years, there were a lot of kids who were smarter and more talented than him. When he graduated university, he only had one job offered for him while his classmates had to choose one between multiple offers. Throughout his life, he has never been the special one, so to have someone like Yifan picking him out of many men still feels unreal.

 

“You’re not here because you’re lucky. Do you think I will let anybody become my secretary? Don’t you see the way I work in the office? I picked you as my secretary because your resumes are fantastic and you’re still here because you proved me that you’re worthy of your position.” Yifan says reassuringly.

 

“I don’t know… one of my previous bosses told me that he picked me because I’m young and I have a nice butt. He even tried to touch it whenever we were alone…” Tao sniffs and brings his hand to rub his wet eyes.

 

“He did _what_?” Yifan’s eyes widen in anger and his teeth are gritted, looking so ready to snap someone’s neck. Not wanting to make the matter worse, Tao quickly switches the topic.

 

“What I’m saying is… I’m merely a good fuck and I can’t help but to think that one day, you’re going to pick someone who has the same status as yours, because there are a lot of them who are lining up for you.” Tao tries not to sound emotional, but his voice breaks at the end.

 

Yifan has to admit that out of all the secretaries he had hired, Tao is the smartest one. He is bright and quick-witted, he knows how to solve a problem and keep his head clear under pressure. Yet right now, Yifan thinks that his lover is one of the dumbest people alive.

 

Yifan is probably whipped, but it’s endearing to see Tao being so clueless.

 

“Tao, when I hired you, I wasn’t interested in any romance or sexual activities. I work a lot and I don’t have time to think about those things.” Yifan starts up, trying to make Tao understand his point of view. “I fell in love with you during the time we spent together. It’s not about your status or the money you have. If I cared about those things, I would have married a rich old man to get all his fortune.”

 

Tao chuckles a little at the words, though his eyes are still wet with tears. Yifan smiles at the sight and wipes the tears with his fingers.

 

“You’re not simply a good fuck. You don’t know how happy I got when I stepped into the house and noticed that you’re here, though I didn’t expect you would greet me with this.” Yifan pecks his cheek, kissing over the trail of tears.

 

“Baekhyun told me about this idea. I was worried that you might get bored, so I asked him how to spice it up a little.” Tao smiles cheekily with red color pooling on his cheeks.

 

“I won’t get bored, but I appreciate your effort.” Yifan kisses his forehead before pulling away a little to look at his face. “So this is the thing that have been bothering you for the past few weeks? Because you don’t trust me?”

 

When Tao looks up, he realizes that Yifan is no longer smiling like earlier. In fact, he looks a little bit unhappy.

 

“Uh… I do trust you…” Tao nods quickly when he realizes that he might be in trouble right now.

 

“If you do trust me, then you won’t spend your time thinking about this pointless stuff to the point where you missed my important appointment with a client.” Yifan narrows his eyes.

 

“I—I’m really sorry about that. I’ve contacted Mr. Kim’s secretary after I left the office and I’m going to arrange a new appointment with her soon.”

 

“Sorry is not enough.” Yifan says shortly before flipping Tao to his stomach.

 

Tao yelps in surprise when he finds himself facing the marble top of the kitchen island. He places his hands against the cold marble and turns over his shoulder, seeing Yifan pinning him down with his hand pressing against the back of his waist.

 

“I’ve asked you more than one time regarding the things that have been bothering your mind, but you never answered me. In the end, you made this sort of careless mistake and caused trouble for me. I think I should teach you a lesson about it. What do you think?” Yifan moves his hand from Tao’s waist to the round cheek of his ass.

 

“Yes…” Tao whimpers when Yifan squeezes his cheek tightly.

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, daddy.” Tao flutters his eyes shut and licks his lips, feeling the arousal rolling over him like strong waves.

 

Yifan smiles in satisfaction and caresses Tao’s bum gently, as if preparing it for what’s about to come. Tao takes a deep breath and curls his fists against the marble top, bracing himself for it.

 

A loud crack rings in the room and Tao can feel his right ass cheek prickling in pain. He whimpers at the hit and glances over his shoulder, seeing Yifan caressing the blooming skin. When Yifan lifts his hand in the air a moment later, Tao shuts his eyes and braces for another strike.

 

“Ow!” Tao yelps at the pain and straightens his back out of reflex, but Yifan quickly pins him down again.

 

“Where do you think you are going, baby?” Yifan hums lowly.

 

Tao tries to calm down by taking deep breaths. Yifan doesn’t spank him on daily basis, but when he does, he puts his strength on every hit. Tao can feel his cheeks prickling in pain and he can only picture a red hand print on each of them. Yet the thought of Yifan punishing and leaving his mark like this turns him on in so many ways.

 

When another smack lands across his ass, Tao cries out and pounds his fist against the marble. Yifan simply chuckles behind him and gives another hard slap, overlapping the burn from the previous hits.

 

“Next time, when I ask you a question, you have to answer honestly. Do you understand?” Right after Yifan finishes his question, he lands another slap on the reddened skin.

 

“Ah! Y-Yes, daddy!” Tao gasps at the strong hit.

 

“You have to tell me if there’s something bothering your mind. I don’t want you to keep it to yourself. Do you get it?” Yifan asks before landing a smack on the other cheek.

 

“Yes, daddy!” Tao cries out loudly. He doesn’t realize he is crying until he feels something wet dripping from his eyes. His legs are trembling and his ass feels like burning, but why does he feel so delighted?

 

“That’s my good boy.” Yifan whispers sweetly and caresses his hands over his ass, soothing the burn. Tao’s ass is blooming in red and as pretty as it looks, Yifan knows it must hurt since he is aware of how strong his hits are.

 

The touch is so gentle, so loving, and Tao can’t help but to push back against the large hand. He lets out a soft, pleased moan when Yifan starts kneading his sore cheeks lightly.

 

“That reminds me, you told me that you’re the only one getting spoiled and being taken care of. Do you think what I’ve been doing to you is just to please you until I get bored?” Yifan asks as he starts undoing the knot of Tao’s apron.

 

“Yes…” Tao answers meekly.

 

“Isn’t it obvious when you think about the first time we made love?” Yifan flips Tao on his back again and rips the apron off his body.

 

“What’s obvious?” Tao blinks his wide eyes.

 

“That I enjoy this a lot. I like pinning you down and playing with you. I like to see your ass turning red for me. You’re not the one being spoiled, Tao, you’re spoiling me by letting me do all these things to you.” Yifan smiles sweetly and hauls Tao’s body a little further into the kitchen island until he only has his hips hanging from the marble top.  

 

“I know you like this sort of thing too, but sometimes I feel like I’m enjoying myself more than you…” Tao mumbles shyly.

 

“Stubborn, aren’t you?” Yifan sighs and glances to the side, catching the forgotten melted chocolate beside them. He stares at the mixing bowl for a moment, as if thinking about something, before reaching over to grab it.

 

Tao watches with curious eyes as Yifan stirs the chocolate with the whisk. The elder then sticks his finger into the bowl before licking the chocolate to taste it.

 

“Dark chocolate, isn’t it?” Yifan licks his finger again before looking down at Tao. “Do you know it’s a natural aphrodisiac?”

 

Tao nods his head slowly, eyes still staring at Yifan. Seeing the answer, Yifan lifts the whisk with his hand and drips the chocolate across Tao’s chest. The younger flinches when he feels the warm chocolate dripping over his skin.

 

“Don’t move. Don’t make a mess in my kitchen.” Yifan leans down to lick the chocolate off his skin.

 

“It’s still warm…” Tao whispers breathlessly, feeling Yifan’s tongue burning his skin at every swipe.

 

“Yes, and you dripped this on my cock before.” Yifan takes the whisk again and drips the chocolate over Tao’s nipples.

 

Tao gasps at the feeling and Yifan simply leans down to lick the chocolate off by sucking on the perked bud. He holds Tao down to keep him from writhing around as he plays with the sensitive nub.

 

“Daddy—uhh…” Tao mewls and holds Yifan’s head with his hand, gripping onto his dark hair.

 

Yifan pulls away once it’s swollen prettily before moving on to the other twin, wanting to make both nipples equally red and perked.

 

“Daddy, don’t bite…” Tao whimpers when he feels the sting on his nipple.

 

Yifan removes his mouth with a chuckle and kisses his way down the line of Tao’s abs before stopping at his hips. He pulls away slightly and smirks when he sees Tao’s cock dripping and red on the tip. He reaches a hand to grab the whisk again and as if knowing what he is thinking about, Tao suddenly speaks.

 

“D-Daddy, I’m going to come if you suck me.” Tao mutters softly, looking embarrassed at how close he is getting just from having his nipples played with.

 

“Alright then.” Yifan grabs the whisk and pours the chocolate over Tao’s thighs. He puts the whisk back into the bowl before spreading Tao’s legs and licking the inner side of his thigh.

 

“Ah…” Tao bites onto his fingers as Yifan nips on his skin. That place is so close to his crotch, so it’s very sensitive, and Yifan clearly knows about it seeing how many marks he had ever left on his spot.

 

When Yifan bites onto the skin, Tao jerks slightly as a feeble cry leaves his lips, but Yifan only sinks his teeth deeper. He then licks over the newly-formed bite mark and smiles pleasantly at it.

 

“Mine.” Yifan claims as he traces the bruise with his thumb, feeling a little pride blooming in him at how pretty his mark looks on Tao’s skin.

 

“Yours, daddy.” Tao whispers breathlessly.

 

Yifan smiles at the sweet words and moves up to kiss Tao on the lips. Tao quickly loops his arms around his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss, showing how eager he is. They share a passionate kiss for a while before it slows down into small, loving pecks. Yifan gives him a last small peck on his lips before lifting his head to scan around the kitchen. His eyes catch a bottle of virgin olive oil on the kitchen table and he quickly makes his way to it.

 

Tao lets out a loud whine when Yifan suddenly walks away. He cranes his neck to see what Yifan is doing and stops when he sees the elder coming back with the olive oil in his hand. He watches with twinkling eyes as Yifan pours some of the oil over his fingers, knowing what he is trying to do.

 

When Yifan turns to him, Tao has spread his legs without being asked. Yifan smiles at the obedience and leans over to capture his lips again. Just as Tao is about to return the kiss, Yifan suddenly slides two fingers into him.

 

“Ahh!” Tao gasps and his hands fly to grab Yifan’s shoulders.

 

“Should I pull one out?”

 

“N-No… more, more daddy…” Tao whines in need as he clings onto the elder.

 

“What a greedy baby you are.” Yifan hums and starts moving his fingers.

 

Tao shrieks when Yifan rubs his fingers against that spot inside him. His hips tremble as Yifan scratches his fingers against it over and over again. When Yifan pushes his third finger inside, Tao cries in need and desperately claws onto Yifan’s back.

 

“P-Please, daddy… uhh—please give me…” Tao sobs and looks at his lover with teary eyes.

 

“Are you sure? It still feels so tight even with my three fingers.” Yifan teases. Oh he knows how well Tao can take him, it’s just fun to see his baby being all needy and desperate like this.

 

“I don’t care! I want it, daddy! P-Please give me your cock…!” Tao cries out and kicks his legs like a child throwing a tantrum.

 

Yifan finally pulls his fingers out and lubes his cock with the oil while Tao tries to catch his breath. Once he is done, he fits himself between Tao’s legs and presses the tip of his cock against the puckering entrance. Tao gasps at the touch and looks up to him with doe eyes.

 

The sight of Tao’s teary eyes and flushed cheeks serves as an arrow right to Yifan’s heart. With the gentlest smile, he holds Tao’s hips steadily and thrusts his entire length all at once.

 

Tao arches his back as a scream leaves his throat. Yifan quickly bends over to swallow his scream and wraps Tao’s hands around his shoulders, urging the younger to hold onto him throughout the whole intercourse.

 

“Baby, can I move?” Yifan asks breathlessly, having the air taken out of his lungs when Tao’s tight walls squeeze around him.

 

“Please, daddy…” Tao wraps his legs around Yifan’s waist, trying to push him deeper.

 

Yifan starts moving slow and steady, making sure that Tao is adjusted enough with the intrusion. When he feels Tao pushing his hips back against his own, Yifan takes it as a cue to pick up his pace. He pulls back until the tip if left inside before slamming back with a burst of power.

 

“Ahh—daddy…! _Yesss_!” Tao keens and throws his head back as Yifan keeps hitting his spot repeatedly.

 

At this point, Tao feels like Yifan knows his body better than himself. He knows which place to touch and how to make him drown in pleasure. Tao had slept with other people in the past, but he never felt anything like this before. He has never felt so wrecked, so full, yet so intimate.

 

Yifan is whispering in his ear, murmuring senseless praise about the way he looks while he is getting fucked as if Yifan isn’t the one who makes him look like this; _you’re so pretty, you look cute like this, such a good boy_. Tao feels his eyes rolling to the back of his head at each sweet word, and when Yifan whispers something else in his ear, Tao finds himself sobbing in pleasure.

 

“You got tighter.” Yifan hums, looking very pleased at what he did. “You always get tighter after I say _I love you_.”

 

Tao grapples his hands around Yifan’s back, trying to hold onto him as the strength leaves his body the more Yifan rams into him. Yifan gathers Tao in his arms and drives harder into his awaiting body, hearing the younger scream at the action.

 

“Gonna come for daddy?” Yifan says between his heavy breathes, sensing the way Tao’s walls start to flutter around his length.

 

Tao lets out a garbled whine and nods his head quickly. His vision is blurred by tears, but he can still see Yifan’s face above him. When he stares at the elder a little longer, he notices a smile playing on Yifan’s lips and he realizes that this is what Yifan was talking about when he said he enjoys this a lot.

 

“Come then. Let it out.” Yifan coos with the gentlest voice.

 

Tao shuts his eyes and throws his head back, feeling his nerves bursting as the orgasm strikes him. He chokes out a scream and digs his fingers into Yifan’s back, leaving several red lines in the process. His head feels light and he can only come back to himself when he feels something warm spilling into him, filling him up until it’s dripping out.

 

Yifan takes a moment to catch his breath and once he musters enough strength, he lifts himself up to check on Tao.

 

“You alright, baby?” Yifan holds Tao’s face with his hand and wipes some tears away. His hair is sticking to his forehead due to sweat and Yifan brushes them away with his hand too.

 

“Yes, daddy.” Tao stares dazedly at his lover. His chest is still heaving and his body is still trembling slightly, but his chest feels so warm. “I love you.”

 

Yifan freezes at the words, then Tao hears a small laugh coming from him. He perks up carefully and sees Yifan smiling so brightly, looking very happy over his simple words. 

“You know, that’s the first time you said those words.” 

 

“…Wait, really?” Tao blinks dumbly.

 

“Yes, you never said them before.”

 

“Oh…” Tao flicks his eyes away before looking back at Yifan. “I do love you. I’ve loved you before we even started dating.”

 

“I love you too.” Yifan replies before kissing his lips.

 

The kiss is slow, gentle, and Tao feels himself melting at every loving peck Yifan gives. Tao giggles lightly and gives Yifan one long kiss before pulling away. Yifan gives him a peck on the cheek as he starts untangling himself from Tao.

 

“No.” Tao whines and tightens his legs around Yifan’s waist when the elder makes a move to pull his cock out.

 

“I need to clean the kitchen up and we’re both a mess.” Yifan chuckles and points his eyes at the sticky come between their bodies.

 

“Second round?” Tao looks at Yifan with doe eyes and sticks his two fingers out, like a child asking for candies.

 

“Anything for my greedy baby.” Yifan hums before lifting Tao from the kitchen island.

 

Tao lets out a squeak of surprise and he quickly tightens his hold around Yifan. He giggles happily and peppers Yifan’s cheek with kisses as the elder takes him to the bedroom. Tao’s giggle soon turns into mewl when he feels Yifan’s cock hardening inside him.

 

“Daddy…” Tao whispers, lust dripping from the tip of his tongue.

 

“Patience, baby.” Yifan says before kicking the bedroom door closed behind them.

 

 

 

===

 

 

 

“I have made a new appointment with Mr. Kim on Wednesday, two in the afternoon.” Tao informs as he looks at the notes he has written in his phone.

 

“What about Mr. Smith? Have you heard any news from his secretary?” Yifan steps into the elevator when the door opens.

 

“Mr. Smith went back to his hometown due to an urgent matter, but he is coming back this week and I will take care of it immediately.” Tao steps into the elevator with Yifan and presses the floor button for him.

 

“Good.” Yifan nods in approval and waits as the elevator goes up. He glances at Tao and sees his secretary rubbing his lower back with his hand as if massaging it. “Sore?”

 

Tao flinches a little and looks at Yifan who is smirking at him. A blush spreads across his cheeks as he drops his gaze to his feet. “Just a little…”

 

Yifan steps closer and places his hand on Tao’s lower back, rubbing it gently. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” Tao smiles and turns to him. When he realizes how close their faces are, he flutters his eyes shut and leans in for a kiss.

 

The elevator door opens out of sudden and they quickly pull away from each other. Tao glances at the floor indicator and notices that they still haven’t reached their floor.

 

“Good morning.” Luhan greets cheerfully when he sees Yifan and Tao inside the elevator.

 

Sehun nods his head in greeting before closing the elevator door once he is inside. He turns over his shoulder and cocks his brows at Tao as a friendly greeting.

 

“What did you do on the weekend, Tao?” Luhan turns to the CEO’s secretary with a curious smile on his face.

 

“Oh, I…” Tao trails off and glances at Yifan, seeing his boss looking somewhere else. He actually spent the weekend in Yifan’s house to _use_ all the chocolate he has melted, but he knows he can’t tell them the truth.

 

Yifan seems nonchalant about it, as if he’s sure Tao knows what kind of answer he should come up with.

 

“I ate… a really good chocolate banana.” Tao says and Yifan quickly flicks his eyes to him.

 

Luhan seems to freeze at the answer, but Sehun perks up curiously. “What kind of chocolate banana?”

 

“It was a _huuuge_ chocolate banana. I melted the chocolate myself and poured it over the _hot and_ _thick_ banana. It was so good that I spent my entire weekend eating that.” Tao licks his lips slowly as he stares back into Yifan’s narrowed eyes, challenging him.

 

“You don’t get sick eating chocolate bananas for the whole weekend?” Sehun raises a judging brow.

 

“God, I feel sick.” Luhan mutters under his breath and places a hand over his mouth.

 

“W-What’s wrong, Sir? Did you eat something bad this morning?” Sehun quickly snaps his attention to the president.

 

Yifan and Tao keep staring at each other as the elevator goes up. Yifan seems a little unhappy at this answer, his lips are pressed tightly and his eyes are hard. Tao blinks innocently at him, pretending that he has no idea what he did wrong.

 

It’s fun to tease Yifan in the office because he knows the elder won’t do anything while they’re still in working mode.

 

When the elevator reaches their floor, Sehun excuses himself with a sick-looking Luhan while Tao calmly makes his way to Yifan’s office with the CEO following behind him as usual.

 

“Secretary Huang, what is my schedule in the evening?” Yifan sits himself behind his desk and starts taking his laptop out.  

 

“You have a meeting at three in the afternoon, but there’s nothing after that.” Tao says as he makes a cup of coffee for his boss.

 

“Alright then. I need you to come with me after the working hours end.”

 

Tao stops momentarily before bringing the cup of coffee to Yifan’s desk. “May I know what the purpose is?”

 

“Yes, I believe I need to put you back in your place with a little punishment.” Yifan hums as he types something on his laptop.

 

Tao sucks in a little breath at the words. He bites his lip and stares at Yifan who seems to be busy with his work. When Yifan glances at him, he stops typing immediately.

 

“Why are you smiling, Secretary Huang? Is there anything funny about my words?”

 

Oh, Tao doesn’t even realize that he is smiling.

 

“No, absolutely not, Sir. I just remembered something fun that I did on weekend.” Tao shakes his head, biting back a mischievous grin when Yifan’s eyes widen in surprise.

 

Yifan opens his mouth to speak, but stops before he can say anything. Tao watches in amusement as the elder leans back against his seat with a sigh.

 

“Do I have a packed schedule tomorrow?”

 

Tao blinks at the sudden question, but work is work and no matter how much fun he is having with this, he still needs to keep his mind focused. He quickly pulls his phone out and checks Yifan’s schedule for tomorrow.

 

“You have lunch in the afternoon, but there’s nothing else for the rest of the day.” Tao says with a nod of head.

 

“Then I guess you can work from home tomorrow, right?”

 

“W-Work from home?” Tao blinks rapidly. “Why?”

 

“Because by the time I’m done with you tonight, I’m sure you won’t be able to come to the office tomorrow.”

 

Tao can feel his blood rushing southward and his face flaming up. His reaction must be obvious because Yifan is now smirking at him. Right now, Tao isn’t the one who’s doing the teasing anymore.

 

“Now go back to your desk, Secretary Huang.” Yifan says before flicking his eyes back to his laptop, as if he never said anything suggestive at all.

 

Tao takes a moment to snap himself out of it and once he does, he quickly bows at the CEO. “I-I’ll excuse myself.”

 

Yifan watches as his secretary scurries out of the room, like a prey escaping from his predator. Once the door is shut, he chuckles lightly and turns back to his laptop.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can still eat chocolate banana after reading this : )  
> 


End file.
